The present invention relates to a shellfish wash device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shellfish wash device which can wash shellfish quickly.
A conventional shellfish wash device is a basin. An acidic solution is often used for cleaning the shells. However, the residual acidic solution may remain on the shells. Furthermore, the user should wash the shells manually. Therefore, the hands of the user may be damaged by the acidic solution.